


Snap

by Charr777



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), everyone dies, except like four people, just got back and im a mess, some steve/bucky if you squint, tagged it just to be safe, tagging is so exhasting, thanks russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charr777/pseuds/Charr777
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS// The dust came slowly, then all at once. Characters thoughts at their end.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> INFINITY WAR SPOILERS// here's a word vomit that i cranked out in half an hour after crying. its not happy.

Loki’s lungs screamed for air in the Titan’s grip. He wished he’d been faster with the dagger. He looks over at Thor, who is struggling valiantly with his bonds. He wished for a lot of things. But as darkness encroached on his vision he wished Thor to live.

Gamora felt her feet go over the edge, her whole body becoming weightless as she falls into the pit below. Her father’s tear filled face may be the last thing she sees, but her last thoughts are of her real family and of Peter. His smile, his laugh, his red rimmed eyes as he confessed to her only hours before, Peter’s face is interrupted by her body hitting stone. 

 

_Snap ___

__

__Bucky’s arm went numb. He looked to see if it had detached but it was simply gone. He turned to Steve but the feeling spread and he could only say Steve’s name and take a step forward, the last thing he saw was Steve’s anguished face before he dissolved._ _

__Wanda saw what was coming. She saw Bucky fade to dust, she lowered her gaze to the body that laid beside her kneeling form. _I’ll see you soon Vis _she thought as she looked up at the sky and let the dust overtake her._ _ __

__

__Okoye reached out to her king, but when he vanishes she wishes it had been her instead._ _

__Groot dissolved quicker than the rest, reaching out to Rocket but never reaching him._ _

__Mantis barely had time to issue a warning before she was gone._ _

__Peter Quill’s arm goes first, then his torso, then the rest all at once. He just hopes he ends up wherever Gamora went._ _

__Drax’s last thought was of his revenge._ _

__Peter felt his stomach drop as he slowly lost feeling in his legs.  
“I-I don’t feel so good Mr. Stark,” he felt his legs give way but Tony lowered him to the ground.  
“You’re gonna be fine kid,” Tony tried to comfort him but Peter knew what was happening. He felt the tingling sensation crawl up his torso. Peter tried to reassure him, it wasn’t his fault, he did everything he could, he wanted to thank Tony for everything. Being an Avenger was all Peter ever wanted. But all he could get out was  
“It doesn’t hurt”  
Everything went dark. 

__Strange hopes he made the right call. Tony’s face makes him doubt it._ _

__

__Natasha sees Sam and Bucky vanish, and turns to look at Bruce. _I’m okay _he mouths to her. She’s about to turn back to Steve when her legs go numb. _No. _Bruce’s face contorts into a soundless scream. She hears Steve call her name but she doesn’t turn. She tries to take a step towards Bruce, he’s trying to frantically get out of the armor, the last thing she sees is his feet hitting the ground and sprinting towards her.___ _ __

____ _ _

____Thanos sighs as he feels the lives going out one by one. All with a single snap._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> literally wasn't planning on killing nat too, it just happened. I have a lot of feelings. You can totally tell which characters I'm comfortable writing but its fine. The italics aren't working either so just use your imagination. Drop a review with your thoughts, unless they're bad I can't take any more emotional turmoil today.


End file.
